A number of differences exist between spoken and written language. For example, the syntax contained in written language can often be more formalized and complex compared to spoken language. Also, spoken language can more often be repeated and less precise. Spoken language can highlight information through intonation, while written language must do this through semantic and syntactic structures. There is also often unique written vocabulary, with some words written that are rarely, if ever, said in ordinary spoken speech. Errors are often corrected in real-time during the production of spontaneously spoken language. Spoken language can also includes hesitations, and speaking often produces one “idea unit” at a time, with each idea unit having a fairly uniform length. Idea units are strung together with coordinating words, such as “and.” In written language, writers have extra time and attention available to construct more integrated, complex sentences than what customarily occurs in spoken language.
Accordingly, the differences between written and spoken speech can result in a number of inconveniences and inappropriate communications. For example, a speaker can present a series of lectures, which are recorded and transcribed, and then wish to make these available as an article or book. The differences in spoken speech versus written speech make this task more difficult, because the transcribed spoken material generally needs to undergo considerable editing to make it suitable as a formally publishable document. As another example, a presenter might prepare a scripted text for oral delivery, using the more formal written style. If the presenter is not sensitive to the stylistic differences between written and spoken language, the oral delivery will likely be more difficult for the audience to understand, and the speaker may sound stilted and formal.